


Media Frenzy

by bromanticheartmates (justmagnusbane)



Series: Starker Stories [1]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Aww, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Mention of Past Sexual Assault, Peter is an adult, Skip Westcott Mention, age gap, he's literally like 26, no gross stuff here, nothing explicit or crazy tho
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-13
Updated: 2019-04-13
Packaged: 2020-01-12 19:14:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,934
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18452891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justmagnusbane/pseuds/bromanticheartmates
Summary: 4 Times Peter and Tony had to deal with the media + 1 time the media lostQuick one-shot of fluffy goodness, featuring overwhelmed Peter and supportive/protective Tony





	Media Frenzy

**Author's Note:**

> First time EVER writing a starker fanfic... feels very weird as a hard-core Spideypool shipper but.... hey ho! I'll try anything once.  
> Peter is definitely of age in this story - he is 26 and Tony is 47 so... stilll an age difference but steering clear of any underage/paedophilia here. No thanks. 
> 
> Enjoy

1.

 

Dating Tony Stark had its downfalls; in fact, there were many that Peter wasn’t afraid to call said man out on. Tony was a workaholic, and an insomniac who suffered from PTSD fuelled nightmares that left even Peter clutching his pillow in fear. He was also a sarcastic, borderline narcissist who didn’t know how to take no for an answer.

But for all his faults, the only real part of dating Tony that Peter would change if he could was the media.

They hadn’t responded as poorly as expected when news of their relationship broke, but the seemingly endless barrage of comparisons to Pepper had certainly dispelled any excitement Peter might have felt at finally no longer hiding his relationship. The age gap had been a frequented criticism but at 26-years old there was little the media could really do to support the paedophilia narrative that they occasionally tried to push. Tony had, understandably, been uncomfortable with the constant reminders to their 21-year age gap, but Peter was more inclined to simply shrug it off; after a decade of being bullied and harassed endlessly by Jameson and the Bugle, he was far better at disregarding poor public image than Tony was.

Luckily, Pepper was still in charge of Stark Industries, so while Tony’s constant worrying about Peter certainly hindered his own daily life, it didn’t negatively impact the company.

He did however, still have to keep up his public persona. So, despite knowing how much Peter hated it, there wasn’t much Tony could do to protect him from the constant public events and galas they were required to attend.

Still, while clutching onto Tony’s arm for hours and fake-smiling his way through conversations with dignitaries and CEOs alike was fun… there was nothing fun about the stream of paparazzi and media personnel that lined the red carpet.

Walking the red carpet always, quite frankly, sucked. Today however, the photographers seemed especially asshole-y.

“Tony! How do you feel about Ms Pott’s engagement?”

“Stark, is it true that you and Pepper may be getting back together?”

“Will you attend the wedding?”

“What do you think of the man, sir?”

And, more pointedly, “Is it true you’re jealous Mr Stark?”

Tony had begun the event simply pulling Peter along by the arm through the crowd of paparazzi, but at that he paused. Peter could tell simply from how his suit tightened around the shoulders that his boyfriend was exceptionally uncomfortable, and tightened his grip on Tony’s hand in a poor attempt at comfort.

Tony sighed, turning back to the photographer with distain so plainly obvious in his eyes. “My boyfriend is _right here_ ”, he said through his teeth. Silence fell over the immediate crowd, and the photographer looked mildly put out at all of the cameras pointing his way.

“Tony”, Peter said quietly from behind him, but Tony dismissed him.

“I’m happy for Pepper, and the guy is nice; maybe a little boring and certainly not as much of a looker as myself, but…” The joking smirk slipped from his face, “I’m not in any way jealous, in fact I’m more then content with my own life thank you very much. I happen to have the most attractive person at this entire event on my arm tonight, who is smart and sexy and most of all, really damn good at dealing with all my bullshit. To put it simply, Pepper and I have both moved on. Bout time you did too, buddy.” Tony slapped his palm against the photographer’s arm in a way that might be amicable in any other circumstance, but here just appeared vaguely threatening.

Peter did his best to conceal his grin, gently tugging Tony away before the crowd had a chance to respond.

“You didn’t have to do that”, Peter said softly as he led Tony toward the event.

Tony grinned, looking down at the younger man with a leer that hid absolutely nothing. “It was pretty hot though, right? Me defending your honour?”

Peter snorted, shaking his head. “Oh definitely, wanna get out of here?”

It was Tony’s turn to laugh now, and he did so obnoxiously loudly. “Nice try, Pete.”

 

 

 

2.

 

It was hard to get Tony Stark to agree to any interviews, least of all because he couldn’t be bothered to get up early for them but more recently because their questions tended to veer on the side of ‘far too personal thank you very much’. It had, in the end, been Peter that had convinced him to sit the interview Pepper so desperately wanted him to, with the promise that he would not be annoyed at Tony for talking about their relationship.

With that excuse void, Tony had been forced to accept defeat and agreed to a 30-minute televised interview with Ellen. He had just one stipulation, no discussion of Pepper Potts.

Pepper had laughed at that, but Peter appreciated the sentiment. He wasn’t blind to the fact that Tony avoided the subject entirely for his benefit, and not his own.

When the media had found out about the interview there had been endless articles detailing what topics might come up in Tony Stark’s first interview in 5 years. In the end, the most agreed upon likely topics were the Avengers, Peter and of course, Pepper Potts.

“You look fine”, Peter repeated, brushing his hands gently along Tony’s arms.

Tony frowned at him through the mirror, shifting in his make-up chair. “I’m not leaving the buttons undone, Pete. They’ll have to figure out another look.”

“Tony no one will even be able to see them”, he insisted, running his fingers gently over the scars across Tony’s chest.

Tony shivered under the contact. With a deep sigh, his turned to face Peter. “Maybe not but the camera will. And frankly I’m not in the mood to see #Tony’sScar trending on Twitter.”

“I think you overestimate how many people would care”, Peter teased.

Tony snorted. “If my chest is out honey, you can bet the whole world is looking.”

“Well then”, Peter sighed loudly. “Guess you’ll have to cover up because I’m the only one allowed to see that anymore.”

“Agreed”, Tony nodded, reaching down to button up his silk shirt and straighten out his jacket. He reached across the make-up table and gathered his orange tinted glasses. “How do I look?” he asked, putting them on and spreading his arms out wide.

Peter grinned, “Like a million bucks.”

Tony paused in thought. “That’ll do.”

Peter had opted to stay backstage rather than take Tony’s offer of sitting front row in the audience. He was all too familiar with how sneaky cameras could be and had no doubt one would be trained on him for his reactions at all time. Instead, he opted to sit in the backstage lounge Tony was given and watch from the flat screen opposite him on the wall.

“Hey, Friday?”

“Yes, Peter?”

“Can you tell Happy that he doesn’t need to guard the door the entire time and that he can come sit in here with me?”

“Like that’ll work, boss”, she somehow sounded exasperated and Peter once again marvelled at just how sentient Tony had managed to make his AIs. “Maybe I should pretend you’ve been hurt?”

Peter considered. “He’d probably have a heart attack. Just tell him that I need his help and he needs to hurry.”

“Sure thing.”

There were a few moments of silence before Happy came barrelling in the door, panting violently. “Are- Are you okay?”

Peter grinned up at him from where he lounged on the couch. “I’m peachy, come sit.”

Happy frowned, looking at the seat beside him in disgust. “I’m- Oh Jesus, give me a sec…. I need to watch the door.”

Peter began shaking his head before Happy had even finished speaking. “No, you don’t, you’ve already posted security outside and there’s even a suit in here.” Peter nodded to the silent Iron Man suit that stood on alert in the corner of the room. “Plus, last I checked I’m kind of Spider-Man. I think we’re covered, Hap.”

“Peter-”

“Please”, Peter insisted. “That suit gives me the creeps, its just staring at me.”

The suit silently turned its head away from him, its focus turning to the door instead. Peter shook his head, “Thanks, Fri.”

“Fine”, Happy relented as he came to sit beside Peter. “When’s he on?”

“Any second.”

Within moments Ellen had excitedly announced Tony’s presence and with all the swagger of his playboy days, Tony sauntered out from backstage, blowing kisses to the crowd of middle-aged mothers screaming his name. Peter couldn’t help but giggle as he saw the smirk on his boyfriend’s face, and the flare with which Tony kissed Ellen’s hand.

The pair settled into the white couches, Tony immediately crossing one leg over the other and draping himself across the seat with practised nonchalance.

“So, Tony” Ellen began, getting comfortable. “How are you?”

Tony looked down at her over the top of his glasses, eliciting a small pattering of laughter from the crowd. “Pretty good”, he eventually settled for. “Nursing one hell of an electromagnetic headache but what can ya’ do?” He shrugged.

Ellen chuckled, “So, before we get starting this is, what? Your first televised interview in… is it 5 years?”

“5 years, 3 months and 6 days but who’s counting.”

“And what made you say yes?”

“It’s you”, Tony teased, charming smile on his face.

Ellen laughed over the crowd’s quiet ‘aww’. “Still as charming as ever then?”

“I like to think so.”

Peter rolled his eyes, and could almost feel Happy do the same beside him.

There were a few more moments of banter between the pair before Ellen settled back and seemed prepared to begin probing. “So, how are you?”

“You’ve already asked me that, Ellen.”

“Yes”, she conceded, grin on her face. “But I mean, how _are_ you? How are things?”

“ _Things_?” Tony said, the smirk on his face evidence he knew exactly where she was going. “I’m not quite sure what you mean.”

“Okay, how are the Avengers?”

Tony pulled his leg up higher over his lap. “Still avenging.”

“Anyone you’re particularly close to, out of all of them?”

Tony paused contemplatively. “Me and Sam _have_ recently started to bond over our love of Gossip Girl.”

“What about you and Spider-Man?”

“Yeah we’re close”, Tony said, his lip twitching into a smile. “But not like me and Sam. We even paint each other’s nails y’know.”

The crowd laughed, and Ellen rolled her eyes playfully. “Okay, I’ll bite”, she finally said. “How’s the relationship; you and Peter?”

Tony’s smirk slipped away and was replaced by a small but genuine smile. “Wonderful.”

“You’re not going to tell us any more than that?”

“Well what would you like to know Ellen?” he stage-whispered, leaning forward.

Ellen shrugged, her poker-face strong as the crowd ‘oooh’ed and chuckled. “Anything you’d like to share, I mean-”, she broke into a small smile, “things are good?”

Tony grinned, leaning back comfortably in his chair. “Things are great; the Avengers are great, the relationships great, the sex is great, Stark Industries is great-”

He was cut off by the burst of laughter from his audience. Ellen widened her eyes, looking directly into the camera. Peter chuckled, despite his discomfort for the topic.

“I might”, Tony began, raising a finger to silence the audience. “I might just be killed for that one, although he did give me blanket permission to talk about whatever I want so…”

“I have a feeling we wouldn’t be able to air any of the stuff you want to talk about”, Ellen said, looking as playfully uncomfortable as she did before.

Tony nodded, “Probably not. But how are you and the wife?”

Ellen cast a look at her audience, which pulled yet another chuckle from them. “We’re okay; divided over our opinions on the cat or dog debate.”

Tony nodded in understanding. “Ahhh.”

“Any pet peeves you have? Or Peter has?”

Tony snorted uncharacteristically. He bowed his head for a moment, resting his hand against his mouth as he hummed in thought. The audience, along with Ellen, laughed and whooped loudly.

Peter grinned, sitting forward with interest. Happy sighed, “This isn’t going to end well for him.”

“Probably not”, Peter agreed, smirking.

On the screen, Tony revelled in the positive response of the audience. “Oh, there’s lots, where do I start?”

“Really?” Ellen chuckled.

“Wait are we talking about my pet peeves or his, because he’s backstage and we can get him out here to tell you what he hates about me if you want but he’d probably never stop.”

The crowd cheered loudly, and Ellen seemed almost tempted, but Tony’s responding chuckle clearly indicated that the joke ended there.

“No, really though, besides the fact that I don’t get nearly as many foot massages as I deserve”, he paused to allow the audience to laugh, “everything is… pretty perfect actually.”

“Good”, Ellen said respectfully. “And-And what about this tweet, that you posted yesterday?”

Tony looked away guiltily, “What? What tweet?”

Peter laughed along with the audience this time, but his cheeks grew hot under Happy’s judgemental gaze.

Ellen displayed the tweet to a stream of screams and laughter.

On the screen, Tony’s twitter account proudly shared,

 _@TonyStark_ : _If you really think Peter and I have broken up then you probably also believe that Bucky and Steve aren’t boning #seriously’_

Over the cheers of the audience, another tweet popped up.

@ _ClinttheHawk:@TonyStark at least they’re not as loud as you guys  
 #soundproofyourroomplease_

 

Ellen’s audience cheered loudly, but Tony just shook his head dismissively.

“Our penthouse is on an entirely different floor so I have no idea what he’s talking about”, he said haughtily.

“The breakup rumours aren’t true then?”

Tony’s face became serious immediately. “Definitely not true. Although he probably wishes they were.”

The audience laughed and the atmosphere clearly completely. The interview moved swiftly on from there, with the discussion ranging from upcoming Stark Industries projects to general Avenger’s business- although Tony gracefully shut down many of the questions about that on a need-to-know basis.

It was when they got to the bit Peter had been waiting for that things picked up again, with Ellen choosing to challenge the ex-playboy to a game of ‘Heads Up’.

“We even made a special Avengers deck, just for you. Ready?”

Tony sat forward. “Of course,” he said, unbuttoning the jacket and flicking one side back gracefully.

Ellen began the game, and carefully held the tablet above her head. Tony leaned forward.

“Okay. Very bad at flying, loves the cold… bit of a grandpa.”

Ellen frowned. “The Hulk? Captain America!”

Tony nodded, and Ellen moved on. He smirked when he saw the next person.

“8 legs, terrifying, mildly concerned they might kill me in their sleep.”

“Spider-Man?”

Tony smirked, “Well, yes. But no.”

“Black Widow?”

“Bingo. Okay, this individual is definitely the sexiest Avenger-”

“-Spider-Man?”

“Nope.”

Ellen burst into laughter, “It’s not you, is it?”

The resounding cheer from the audience made it clear that it was, despite Tony’s shrug.

Ellen quickly moved to the next one, and this time Tony paused.

“The smartest Avenger-”

“Bruce Banner?”

“No. Smart, and kind and generous and lots of other adjectives that put me in their good books. Has 8 very long, very flexible legs-”

“-Spider-Man!”

Tony nodded, before turning to the audience with a look Peter frequently saw on the Office. There was a spattering of laughter around the studio. He turned back to the game.

“Oh boy, this person needs to learn to turn their hearing aid off when they hear things they shouldn’t.”

“Hawkeye?”

The game continued for another minute or so, and not long after Tony was waved away with a thank you and a surprise gift of Ellen branded underwear, that he promised Steve would be a huge fan of.

When he joined Peter and Happy backstage once more, he squinted down at the younger man carefully. “I did okay?”

Peter rolled his eyes. “Are you _scared_ right now?”

“No”, Tony straightened up. “I just want to know if I lost my sex privileges for tonight.”

“You plan sex?” Happy gaped from beside him, but Peter ignored it.

“You did good”, he settled on, standing to give Tony a chaste peck. Despite the innocent nature of the exchange, Happy still gagged obnoxiously loudly behind them, to which both men proudly gave him the finger.

 

 

3.

 

The only reason that Peter had come out at Spider-Man not long after the reveal of his and Tony’s relationship had been because Aunt May was no longer around to get hurt. He was fiercely protective of his family, and it was only several years after her death that he felt it safe to reveal his alternate persona to the world. It had been a shock at first, most people caught between disbelief and excitement at a new superhero coupling.

With his identity out there, he had figured that the media onslaught of Spidey hate might dial down. Instead, the focus shifted to him and Tony, which he supposed was better than the alternative.

With people knowing who he was however, there always seemed to be a new story about his private life. There had been many an article about how he had been orphaned, or his youth. People he used to know – like Flash, or Liz Allen – had even done interviews about his high school life.

It was strange to have the whole world so suddenly interested in his life, especially his upbringing, but it still surprised him – even months after the announcements – just how far people would go to find out gossip about him.

How someone had managed to get record of a police report filed back when he was 11, he didn’t know. Frankly he didn’t care. It was the content of the report that created an absolute nightmare for both himself and Tony.

CNN hadn’t hesitated to share the story of Peter’s police report and as a result, the details of his accusation of child molestation became public within hours of the leak. Suddenly the world knew all about his experience with Skip and the resulting media frenzy left Peter disorientated and terrified.

Tony had immediately instructed Pepper to get the story taken down, and to sue any channel that even considered sharing the information but once the news became public there was little that could be done.

The strangest part however was that whoever had shared the report, had done a great deal to redact and hide the name of the suspected abuser.

As a result, rampant speculation of who had molested a young Spider-Man dominated the gossip sites and social media blogs for weeks.

It was relatively easy for Peter to ignore until, 3 days after the report leak, the internet had become obsessed with one prevailing theory.

When Tony had found out, he had immediately told Friday to block all internet services from Peter’s devices and attempted to shut down all communication from the outside world. But the worried text that Peter received from Ned had quickly disrupted all his attempts to protect Peter from the internet’s latest gossip.

Peter had never requested anything from Tony, and never attempted to use the man’s money or influence for his own gain. Until now.

“Tell me you can take this down.”

Tony looked up from his Stark Industries tablet, frowning in confusion. When he saw the tablet in Peter’s hand he froze.

“What’s wrong?” Natasha asked from her seat on the couch, sitting comfortably between Clint and Steve.

Peter ignored her, staring his boyfriend down with wide eyes. “Please. I don’t care what you have to do; call someone, do something, I don’t care! Please, please just… just get them to stop.”

Tony sighed, rubbing a hand down his face. “Baby, it’s the internet. I- I can’t control it.”

“Find a way!”

Tony paused, looking up at Peter with concern as the younger man stood there, breathing raggedly and heavily.

The rest of the Avengers around them were silent, confused and concerned as they watched Peter’s eyes well with tears.

“Ta-take it down. Please, just… just find a way to take it down.”

Tony looked heartbroken, and quickly tossed the tablet carelessly beside him. He stood up and immediately took Peter into his arms. Peter buried his head into the older man’s shoulder, and for the first time since news broke, allowed himself to openly sob.

“Of all the people”, he cried.

“I know”, Tony attempted to soothe, rubbing a hand down Peter’s head softly. “I know, its not fair. The internet never is.”

“He- he would never- he- how could they- he would never do that to me. Ever”

Tony sighed, pressing his face against Peter’s head and squeezing his eyes shut to hold back his own tears; seeing Peter so distraught was the exact reason he had tried to prevent the man from seeing the story.

“I’ll sue every single person tweeting it, okay? I’ll- Pepper can contact Twitter and have the words blacklisted, or-or we can-”

“I’m so glad she’s not around to see this”, Peter whispered. “This would have killed her.”

“Pete-”

“Of all the people and all the conspiracy theories, all the weird and crazy ideas they could throw around… why him? Why Ben?”

 

Peter wasn’t sure how Tony had managed it, but with a very stern public statement, a stream of very angry tweets and multiple calls and threats for lawsuits later, the story completely disappeared from the internet. Sure, the occasional tweet or Facebook comment still existed, but for every one posted, Friday and Tony were removing them with startling efficiency.

It was weeks before the story felt distant enough for Peter to comfortably scroll through the internet. He had been pleasantly surprised by the outpouring of support from followers and fans alike, but in the end had to beg his 14.6 million twitter followers to never speak of the subject again.

If there was one good thing that came of the entire debacle, it was that there subsequently appeared to be a general openness to discussing the issue of sexual assault after the reveal that one of the world’s most famous superheroes had dealt with it.

 

 

 4.

 

 There were always new stories popping up about Tony Stark’s alleged hook-ups. It generally tended to die down when Tony was in a stable, public relationship, but the occasional story still managed to slip through.

Peter tended to laugh the whole thing off but when even Steve Rogers was getting concerned and asking questions, Peter had to admit he was mildly anxious.

He had relented, and sat down to watch the YouTube video that had started the entire story; a 2-minute clip of Tony and Pepper walking hand in hand down the street in Brooklyn. It wouldn’t have been a problem were it not for the obvious fact that Tony was attempted to hide his identity; a heavy scarf and a baseball cap shadowing his face, and his plain black glasses shielding his eyes.

Honestly, Peter wouldn’t even have known it was him were it not for the fact that he was explicitly familiar with Tony’s entire body.

After 6 meetings and seemingly endless contract signings, Tony finally arrived home at 9 PM. He immediately headed for the small bar that sat in one corner of their penthouse living room, and poured himself a finger of whiskey.

Peter watched him critically from where he sat on the couch, laptop open in front of him. “Busy day?”

Tony sighed, tossing the drink back and pouring himself another. “Very. If I see one more contract today, I don’t care what it’s for it’s going in the trash.”

Peter hummed in understanding, settling back onto the couch as Tony moved around the bar to join him. He sat down beside him, his palm resting gently on Peter’s knee and stroking the skin there.

“You okay?”

Peter shrugged, not meeting Tony’s eye. “I don’t know, honestly.”

Tony nodded, looking out at the room distractedly. After a moment, he registered Peter’s words and frowned. “Wait, why don’t you know?”

Peter leaned forward, turning his laptop around until it faced Tony. Tony looked down at it, looking confused, before, after a moment or two, he understood.

“Now, I like to think you and I are really honest with each other. So, I’ll only ask once and I’ll believe whatever you say; are you cheating on me with Pepper?”

Tony frowned, his eyes narrowing. “Why would you think that?”

“That’s not an answer”, Peter said simply.

“No”, Tony said firmly. “I am not cheating on you with Pepper. I’m not cheating on you with anyone.”

Peter nodded. “Okay.”

“Okay?”

“Okay”, he confirmed. “I trust you to tell me the truth. That being said, what were you doing out with her, holding hands, and clearly trying not to be seen?”

Tony winced. “Can I plead the fifth?”

Peter tensed immediately, looking sideways at his boyfriend. “You sure you want to?”

“Probably not the best idea”, Tony admitted begrudgingly. “Have you actually watched the video?” He nodded to the screen of Peter’s laptop.

“Of course,”, Peter openly admitted.

“The whole thing? To the very end?”

 Peter rolled his eyes. “Yes, why?”

“You sure about that?”

“Tony”, he warned, sitting forward and turning to face the older man.

Tony sighed, his hand running nervously through his hair. “Just… watch the whole thing, and… pay attention.”

Peter groaned in frustration, but relented and turned to press play before he could convince himself otherwise. Despite how uncomfortable in made him, considering the rumoured context of the video, he watched as Tony and Pepper wandered down a busy street, conversing good-naturedly.

When the 2 minutes ran out, Peter turned back to his boyfriend. “Okay, and?”

“Where did we go?”

Peter grit his teeth. “I don’t know, Tony. Some expensive looking shop. What does it matter?”

“Some expensive looking jewellery shop”, Tony confirmed.

Peter rolled his eyes, not in the mood for Tony’s typically endearing banter. “ _Jewellery_ shop”, he agreed. “This still doesn’t answer my question, Tony.”

“Oh, come on”, Tony whined loudly. “You’re smart, Pete. Insanely smart, actually. Put two and two together and get four.”

Peter hung his head in frustration. “You and Pepper snuck around, holding hands no less, and disappeared into a jewellers. I don’t know, Tony! Were you buying her a secret wedding ring?”

Tony seemed inappropriately amused. “Engagement ring, actually. But continue, you’re getting warmer.”

“Getting warm- urgh!” Peter cried out, angry with the audacity of his boyfriend. “Tony please stop playing games with me.”

“Tell me this isn’t fun.”

“It isn’t”, Peter said, straight-faced and unimpressed.

Tony grinned. “Well, when you use that big beautiful brain of yours to put two and two together…”

“There’s no- Tony, I don’t care about some two and-”, the younger man cut himself off, pausing. “Tony…” he said warily.

Tony smirked, leaning back into the couch and throwing his arm over Peter’s shoulder. “Yes, love?”

“Is this… This is seriously how you’re going to propose?”

Tony scoffed, “God no.” His hand disappeared into his pocket for a moment, rummaging around. With a cheer, he pulled out a small felt box. “Fri?”

Friday didn’t respond, but the lights dimmed and quiet classical music began to trickle in from the speakers on the walls.

“This is”, Tony said simply.

Peter sat still, confused and shocked. “Tony-”

“Now I’m really hoping right now that I don’t have to do the whole speech thing, because frankly I think it’s pretty obvious how much I fucking adore you”, Tony began softly.  
“You’re amazing in every way, Pete, least of all because you can put up with me and all my baggage. I- I need you in my life, I need you by my side and I don’t see that ever changing. So, what d’ya say? Marry me?”

There was a heavy silence between them for a moment, Peter staring down at the open ring box with wide eyes. The ring inside was beautiful; appropriately masculine and subtle, but still clearly dignified and expensive. There was a small row of diamonds around the thick, golden band.

Peter’s eyes flickered between Tony’s and the ring. After a moment of silence, he sighed dramatically, rolling his eyes.

“Trust you to propose like this.”

“So, is that a yes?”

Peter grinned, “Of course it’s a yes.”

 

 

 +1

 

They had debated for a long time how to announce the news, Tony of course opting for the most dramatic and public reveal he could manage, and Peter arguing against an announcement entirely.

In the end, they met halfway and chose the simplest form an announcement of this magnitude could take.

Rather than allow them to sell the story for profit, Peter and Tony shared the news themselves. The media went crazy when the news broke, shocked at the fact that such a reveal had been denied to them.

The news spread like wildfire and within hours was the most discussed story of the month.

Tony seemed particularly pleased with himself. “It looks damn good, if I do say so myself.”

“Pepper might kill us for not announcing it properly”, Peter said from where he sat opposite the older man.

Tony shrugged, “I don’t care. You looked gorgeous.”

Peter grinned, “Stop kissing ass.”

“I’ll kiss your ass all day long if you want”, Tony teased back, grinning down at his phone and the picture he had posted to his personal Instagram; himself and Peter stood in each other’s arms, with the simple caption ‘ _Mr and Mr Stark.’_

 

**Author's Note:**

> If you enjoyed this please let me know! If you want more, or want to request a one-shot (any couples allowed including Starker or Spideypool), I'll be more than happy to take the request. THe only thing I wont accept requests for is underage Starker. 
> 
> Comment down below any requests and have a lovely day! Thank you for reading :)


End file.
